Backstage
by hyrew
Summary: Originally called "Rockstar Jeff". AU Niff. Jeff is a famous rock-star and Nick is his number one fan who meets him backstage after a concert.
1. Chapter 1

(A.N:/ Sorry for the shitty title...Alright, so this was a request but I liked the idea so much I decided to make it a two shot. Anyway, the prompt was rockstar!jeff and fanboy!nick. I'll be posting the last chapter tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!)

* * *

Jeff cautiously walked out of his dressing room two hours after his last show ended. He was tired and just took off his stage outfit and wanted nothing more than to just go home and fall asleep. Sure, Jeff loved his fans but they could be a little creepy with their obsession towards him. When Jeff realized no one was down the hall, or anywhere near him for the matter, he let out a sigh of relief and continued to walk down the hall, a little less on edge now.

He shoved his hands into the pocket of his old, ratty, sweatshirt and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and putting in it his mouth before shoving his hands back in his pockets. Smoking was one of the many things his fans didn't know about him, and he panned on keeping it that way. Jeff didn't even advertise to his fans that he was gay. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his sexuality, quite the opposite actually. He just didn't want his private life to be public information.

Jeff rounded the corner quickly and fell the ground with a loud thud. He shook his head, confused as to what him him before he looked up. "Shit." He mumbled to himself. Standing above him was a brunet boy, a few years younger than Jeff, staring down at him with wide eyes. "Uh…hi?" Jeff said, awkwardly.

"Oh my God! You're Jeffrey Sterling! Born November 8th, 1991 with three older brothers; Jarrod, John, and Jacob, in that order. You attended Dalton Academy for two years but ended up leaving because you got a record deal four years ago. During your time at Dalton you roomed with your best friend, Sebastian Smythe, who now tours with you. You had two dogs growing up, Sparky and Buster, and when you were eleven Sparky ran away but later you found out that he was hit by a car…and you smoke?" The brunet boy asked, just now noticing the cigarette hanging out of Jeff's gaping mouth.

"How the…what? Sparky…I've never mentioned him in any interviews before. Jeff said, completely taken back by just by that. He was used to meeting overly excited fans all the time so having his life story being told to him was normal. That and used underwear. Jeff got a _lot _of used underwear from fans in the mail. Jeff then remembered his cigarette. "Ah, fuck! Uh what are you doing here…uh?…"

"Nick."

Jeff sighed. "Nick, what're you doing here? The concert ended two hours ago. It's so late even my damn body guard left!"

Nick bit his lip a little. "I uh…we only have one car and my mom forgot to pick me up and my phone died…"

Jeff gave Nick a sympathetic look. "She forgot you?" He asked, standing up. It was then that he was able to get a better look at Nick. He looked around fifteen years old with scruffy dark brown hair and tired eyes that lit up when Jeff smiled at him a little.

"Yeah…she uh…she's not a bad mom! She's just really busy." Nick said, trying to cover up for the fact that he knew his mom was just too drunk to even remember she even had a son. "So you smoke? That's not on any of your websites." Nick said, changing the subject.

Jeff frowned a little. "It's a secret. So don't tell anyone." He said a little harshly.

Nick nodded, sheepishly. "O-okay…"

Jeff sighed. "Sorry, sorry. I'm not this rude normally, I swear. I'm just really tired."

Nick nodded. "It's alright. I shouldn't try to butt into your personal life…But do you mind if I get your autograph? I'm a huge fan and…well, I'm sure you get this all the time but I'm your number one fan. You're my idol…" Nick said, holding out a piece of paper.

Jeff chuckled. "Sure." He said, taking out a pen and signing the paper Nick handed him. "So how are you getting home, Nick? Don't you have school tomorrow?"

Nick nodded. "I uh do, yeah…and uh…I was just gonna walk. I don't really live that far from here."

"Are you serious! No! It's two in the morning! You could get attacked!" Jeff exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, making Nick laugh.

From all of Jeff's interviews he always seemed like such a calm, collected person. The Jeff that Nick was seeing now was very much the opposite.

"It's fine, really. Not like I have much of a choice anyway…"

Jeff sighed a little, looking over Nick. "No it isn't. Where do you live? I'll take you home."

Nick gasped a little. _The_ Jeff Sterling was not only talking to him but was also offering him a ride home. He suddenly felt guilty when he saw just how tired Jeff looked. Without his stage makeup and costume on he looked like just a regular twenty year old who hadn't slept in days. "I…no, thank you, I really appreciate the offer but you're…well you're Jeff Sterling! You're far too busy to be taking guys like me home…I'll be fine."

Jeff laughed a little. "It's so cute that you think I'm actually letting you have a say in this. Now c'mon, I have to go to my bus first to grab my keys and I'll take you home." Jeff said, tugging at Nick's wrist to make sure Nick was following him.

A few minutes later Jeff was leading Nick towards a huge bus. "Wow." Nick said, gaping.

Jeff chuckled. "It's alright, I guess. It's basically my home for nine months of the year. I'll be back in a second, alright? I'd invite you in but it's a total mess." Jeff said, chuckling a little as he ran up inside. A moment or two later Jeff was back out, jingling his keys. "Ready." Jeff said, smiling broadly at Nick.

Nick smiled back. "T-thanks for this. You really don't have to though, I don't want to waste your time…"

Jeff waved him off. "Hey, it's no big deal. I'm happy to do it. Besides, what kind of guy would I be if I let a fifteen year old kid wander around the streets."

"I'm actually eighteen…" Nick said, awkwardly. "I just look a little young for my age."

Jeff looked at Nick in shock for a moment before turning his attention back to Nick. "Seriously? You're eighteen?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah…actually a friend of mine got me tickets to your concert for my birthday."

Jeff's face lit up a little. "It's your birthday!"

"Uh yeah…"

"Happy birthday Nicky!" Jeff exclaimed, excitedly.

Nick couldn't help but laugh at Jeff and the nickname he gave him. "Nicky?" Nick said, still laughing.

Jeff chuckled. "Nicknames are cool!"

"You know you're a lot different then your blog says." Nick said, starting to get used to the fact that he was talking to Jeff Sterling, artist of the year and Nick's idol.

Jeff shrugged a little. "Eh, I like to keep my personal life and my work life separated. It's a lot easier that way…" Jeff paused a moment before chuckling. "Plus my female fans wouldn't exactly be fangirling over me if they saw me being all flamboyant and smoking doesn't exactly make me look like a good role-model…Honestly, I'd normally keep the cool act up but it's two in the morning and I'm fucking tired."

Nick chuckled a little. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone…not that anyone would even believe me that I met you." Nick said, chuckling. "All the guys at school will probably think I forged this." Nick said, motioning to his autograph. "Oh, turn here."

The next few minutes were spent in a comfortable silence until Jeff pulled into Nick's driveway. Nick couldn't help but feel embarrassed when Jeff saw his house. It was small and trashy with a broken down car in the front yard and a busted out window in the house.

"Uh…thanks…" Nick said, looking down in embarrassment. He got out of the car and practically sprinted inside his house.


	2. Chapter 2

(A.N:/ And here is part two! :D Hope you enjoy!)

* * *

The next day Nick walked into his usual coffee shop completely drained. When he got home he had to turn off the shove that his mother left on and make sure she was alright. Of course when Nick went into her room she was so drunk that she thought he was a burglar and ended up hitting him in the face, giving Nick a black eye.

"Nick, are you alright?" Kurt asked.

Nick yawned a little before smiling at his best friend. "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired is all."

"And your eye?"

"Is fine. Don't worry about it. But enough about that. You'll never believe what happened to me last night! I met Jeff Sterling! I got his autograph _and _he even drove me home!" Nick said, now telling his entire class.

Derek scoffed. "Oh please, if you're gonna lie at least _try_ to make it believable."

Nick frowned. "I'm serious!"

"Yeah, _sure_." Derek said, sarcastically.

Nick furrowed his brows in frustration. "Seriously, look! I have his autograph right here." Nick said, showing Derek the paper that Jeff signed the previous night.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Oh please, this is so totally fake! It's totally your handwriting Duval!"

"No it isn't! What the Hell, Derek!" Nick yelled.

"Uh guys…" Kurt said, eyes wide.

"What?" Nick asked, confused.

"I-it's…_look_!" Kurt said, showing Derek and Kurt his phone that was on twitter.

Kurt's twitter was on Jeff's account and his latest tweet read " Nick_Duval hey Nicky! It was nice meeting my #1 fan. I'd ask how you got home last night but I already know ;] wow that sounds wrong…"

Nick smirked. "Told you."

Derek just frowned and walked away.

Nick quickly logged onto twitter to retweet Jeff's tweet and then tweet him back. " Jeff_Sterling Ugh, that nickname. I need one for you. :p Ha, and thanks again for the ride!"

A few minutes later Nick's phone buzzed again and he had another tweet from Jeff. It read " Nick_Duval shouldn't you not be tweeting in class? High school's important you know. :p"

Nick laughed and quickly typed a reply. " Jeff_Sterling 2 things; 1, I graduated high school and 2, it's summer vacation…"

" Nick_Duval shh I keep forgetting you aren't like 10. ;p Ha, Imma DM you in a sec. You better not ignore me! :("

Kurt huffed a little as he watched the conversation from his phone's twitter. "Nicholas James Duval! Why didn't you ever tell me you and Jeff Sterling were friends!"

"We aren't…I mean I just met last night."

"Then why's he DMing you? And following you!" Kurt asked.

"He's following me?" Nick asked, more to himself, as he checked over his twitter followers. Kurt was right Jeff _was_ following him. "Oh…"

"So what's his DM say!" Kurt pressed.

Nick shrugged. "Don't know, let me check." Nick said.

"Hey Nicky! Where are you? I'm in town another day before I leave to finish my tour. Did you wanna hang out? Since you're my #1 fan and all…"

Kurt, who was reading over Nick's shoulder, squealed. "Nick! Say yes! You have to!"

Nick typed a reply. "Sure. I'm at the coffee shop with my friend. It's the one of Broad street."

Nick waited for a reply but it never came. About ten minutes later there was a tap of Nick's shoulder and there was Jeff, wearing large sunglasses and a hood.

"Hey Nicky." Jeff said, smiling.

"Oh my God!" Kurt squealed.

Jeff quickly shook his head. "Please don't!"

Kurt clasped his hands over his mouth. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's fine." Jeff said, smiling.

"So, when do you finish your tour?" Nick asked, casually.

"Uh…I don't know…" Jeff said, shrugging.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Nick asked.

"I just don't." Jeff said, chuckling. "I think next week maybe…or another month…I'm not sure…"

Kurt laughed a little. "I'm going to go get some more coffee, I'll be back."

Nick and Jeff both nodded. "So, I have to ask…Not that I'm complaining or anything but why did you want to see me again?"

"Because I think you're cute." Jeff said, smiling broadly.

Nick gaped. "W-what? I…uh…you're…gay?" He asked, whispering the last part so only Jeff could hear.

Jeff nodded. "Yep."

"And you like me?" Nick asked, even more confused.

"Duh."

Nick blushed. "O-oh…thanks."

Jeff laughed. "Wow. You know you aren't supposed to normally thank someone when they say you're cute."

Nick blushed harder. "I know that…"

Jeff rolled his eyes playfully before his phone went off. He looked at the message and frowned. "Shit, I'm sorry. It's my manager. Turns out I was supposed to leave an hour ago…whoops." Jeff said, standing up. He grabbed Nick's drink and wrote something that Nick couldn't see down. "Gotta go. Talk to you later." Jeff said, waving his hand. "Tell your friend I said goodbye."

"What?" Nick asked, still in shock that someone famous like Jeff Sterling would like him, let alone even want to talk to him. Nick looked at his coffee cup and smiled like an idiot. Jeff wrote his number with a little "Call me ;]" at the end.

Nick couldn't help but smile like an idiot and practically throw his cup in Kurt's face when he came back. Kurt squealed. "Nick! Call him now!"

Nick turned red a little. "N-no! Kurt he _just_ left! I don't want to look desperate!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well he obviously likes you! Just look at that winky face! Text him or I'll take your phone and pretend to be you. Give me five minutes, you two will be engaged."

Nick's face reddened before he sighed. "Fine, fine." Nick said, pulling out his phone and quickly adding Jeff's number. Nick was about to put his phone away but Kurt grabbed it.

"Hey, this is Nick. Just thought you'd like my number." Kurt texted Jeff, pretending to be Nick.

"Kurt!" Nick exclaimed, trying to grab his phone away.

A moment later Nick's phone buzzed. "Nicky! Hey, what's up? :D Miss me already?"

"Aw," Kurt said, "He so likes you! See if you can get free concert tickets!"

"Kurt no!" Nick said.

Kurt quickly typed a reply. "Nicky? Hmm so I think I need to give you a nickname. ;] Sooo not complaining or anything but when do you think you'll be back in town? I'd like a first date…"

"Kurt! Oh my God, he's gonna think I'm a total sex freak pervert!" Nick exclaimed, turning bright red.

Kurt chuckled. "What? How would he even get that out of anything I said?"

"The winky face!" Nick said, in an almost whiny tone.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He used one too Nick. But maybe you two should just get in on. Give me two minutes and I can get that."

"Kurt!"

Nick's phone buzzed again. "Haha well I just ask Linda (my manager) and she said I only have like another three weeks until the tours over. Sooo first date in three weeks and one day? I already have the perfect idea for a perfect first date. :D I don't mean to brag or anything but I'm super romantic."

Kurt giggled. "Oh Nick! He loves you! You two are so going to get married!" Kurt said before shooting Jeff a quick text. "Three weeks and one day? Sure. And what's your idea?"

Nick finally got his phone back and shot Kurt a glare. "Kurt! Stop trying to control my love life!"

Kurt put his hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine. Whatever. But I better be the best man at your wedding!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Kurt, he didn't even know I liked guys…"

Kurt chuckled. "Really? Well I guess it's a good thing that you didn't tell him you jack off to his poster…"

"Kurt!" Nick exclaimed. His phone then buzzed and Nick stared at his phone in shock a moment before opening it up and reading Jeff's text aloud.

"Well I was thinking of maybe a private concert…Wow, that sounds super perverted. I meant like a music concert…"

"That's so sweet!" Kurt exclaimed.

Nick smiled a little. "Yeah, it is…"

He typed up his reply. "That's sweet. Can't wait for three weeks and one day. :] A private concert sounds awesome."

* * *

(A.N:/ I might continue this...I'm not sure. Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!)

\o/


	3. Chapter 3

(A.N:/ Alright, so as promised, chapter three! For this chapter it is Jeff's POV after he leaves the coffee shop. So this starts just a little before the text conversation that happened last chapter. Hope you enjoy!)

* * *

"You have that stupid grin on your face and you're practically glued to your phone. Who is he?" Sebastian asked, smirking as he leant over Jeff's shoulder, trying to read his texts.

Jeff shrugged Sebastian off and locked his screen, shooting a quick glance at Sebastian. "Someone's being nosey." Jeff said, sticking his tongue out.

"So, when's the wedding?" Sebastian said, jokingly.

"Next June." Jeff joked back.

Sebastian gasped dramatically. "What! I thought we were getting married! And now you're cheating on me with some stranger! How dare you!" Sebastian said, pretending to slap Jeff dramatically.

Jeff chuckled. "His name's Nick. He's uh...okay, don't judge me, but he's a little young. I mean, not young enough to make me a pedophile but he's only eighteen..."

"Well I think that'd be alright considering you're only twenty yourself."

Jeff sighed a little. "I know but...I don't know! It's just...weird I guess. Even if it's only a two year difference he still has the word 'teen' in his age and it keeps making me think he's like thirteen or something. God, I'm such a pedophile!"

Sebastian chuckled. "You aren't a pedophile...you're just a dumb ass...How'd you even meet him? Did your agent set you up or something?"

Jeff looked at Sebastian like he was an idiot. Jeff wasn't out to anyone aside from Sebastian, and now Nick. "Seriously?"

"Shut up, sometimes I forget that you aren't out to anyone...Aside from me...and this shady Nick character..."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "He isn't shady. You don't even know him."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, at least he isn't some crazed fan, right?" Sebastian said, chuckling a little.

Jeff looked down at the ground, kicking at it slightly.

Sebastian sighed. "Jeff. Seriously? No! _Jeff_!"

"It isn't like that!" Jeff said, throwing his arms up in the air, whining a little. "He isn't like that. I know what you're thinking, he isn't using me or anything like that."

"I just don't want you getting hurt again, Jeff." Sebastian said, seriously.

"I know...but this isn't like last time."

"It better not be." Sebastian said, furrowing his brows.

When Jeff had first started his career he had met a boy named Jeremy that he found himself falling for. Hard. At the time Jeff wasn't selling out at concerts and having hit records so when Jeremy tried to use Jeff's secret sexuality it was easy to pay him off. Needless to say that it crushed Jeff and since then he hadn't even tried to get too close to anyone who claimed to be a fan.

"He's different..." Jeff mumbled.

"Just...ugh...Just don't get hurt, okay?" Sebastian said, sighing a little.

Jeff's phone buzzed again and Jeff opened it and read the text aloud. "_Nicky? Hmm so I think I need to give you a nickname. ;] Sooo not complaining or anything but when do you think you'll be back in town? I'd like a first date…_"

Jeff blushed a little. "Oh shit, that winky face."

"He's a total perv." Sebastian said, chuckling. "He wants the dick."

"What should I say?" Jeff asked, looking up at Sebastian, wanting him to basically solve all his love life problems.

"Here." Sebastian said, snatching Jeff's phone away and texting quickly.

"Hey!" Jeff whined.

_"Haha well I just ask Linda (my manager) and she said I only have like another three weeks until the tours over. Sooo first date in three weeks and one day? I already have the perfect idea for a perfect first date. :D I don't mean to brag or anything but I'm super romantic."_ Sebastian said, reading his text aloud. "See, how is that? I'm not making it too pervy."

"How do you even know when I get back! _I_ don't even know!"

"Well, unlike you, I actually care about your career."

Jeff's phone buzzed once again. _"Three weeks and one day? Sure. And what's your idea?"_

Sebastian smirked. "Him in bed. Naked. Perfect idea."

"Seb! No! I swear if you type that I'll seriously stop being your friend!" Jeff yelled, throwing everything he could reach at Sebastian.

Sebastian laughed. "Fine, fine. Alright, here." Sebastian said, typing a reply. "_Well I was thinking of maybe a private concert..."_

"Sebastian! He's going to think I'm trying to get in his pants!" Jeff screeched, grabbing his phone from Sebastian and adding to it. "_Wow, that sounds super perverted. I meant like a music concert…_"

"Aren't you trying to get in his pants though?" Sebastian asked, smirking.

"Sebastian!" Jeff yelled, turning bright red.

Sebastian chuckled and waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You should be thanking me, I'm practically running your love life right now...Oh look, he replied." Sebastian said, pointing at Jeff's phone.

"_That's sweet. Can't wait for three weeks and one day. :] A private concert sounds awesome._" Jeff read aloud. "Shut up." He said, quickly, already knowing Sebastian was about to brag about his 'brilliant idea'.

Sebastian smirked. "Told ya!"

"Fuck you, Seb." Jeff said, flicking Sebastian off.

* * *

(A.N:/ And now you know, the people who run Nick and Jeff's love lives are actually Kurt and Sebastian...True story. Ha, sorry Nick wasn't really in the chapter...Oh well...Anyway, hope you guys liked it! And thanks for reading!)

\o/


	4. Chapter 4

(A.N:/ Alright, so, I haven't updated this in forever, I know. Sorry. I've been working on so many multi-chapter fics that I put this one WAY on the backburner but now that I've finished with two of them (and then started two new ones...) I've decided to bring this one back! There will probably only be one to three more chapters of this story. Just an fyi. I honestly haven't planned anything for this story and don't really plan on it so I honestly have no clue where, when, or even how, it'll end. That being said, enjoy chapter four!)

* * *

A few weeks passed and Jeff found himself getting off an airplane, heading back home. He smiled a little at Sebastian, who was walking beside him. "Good to be home, huh?" Jeff said, giving the paparazzi a cheeky grin. The last year or so Jeff learned that it was just easier to smile and strike a few poses for them. It made them go away quicker. Though Jeff did always wonder why they always followed him back to Ohio of all places.

"Oh please, you just want to fuck that Dalton kid." Sebastian whispered, through a tight smile that he was making for the paparazzi. "Hey camera stalkers." He said once the paparazzi were close enough to hear Jeff and Sebastian.

"Jeff, what do you plan on doing with your vacation between tours? Also, congrats on completing your second national tour."

Before Jeff could reply another paparazzi started talking. "Are you excited for the world tour you're starting in two months? And what about your next album?"

Jeff chuckled. "Uh, yeah, I'm excited to be home! And thanks! As for the world tour, all I can say is bring it! I'm beyond excited to go meet fans in Brazil and all over! It's gonna be amazing!" He said, trying to answer all the questions that he could remember.

"And your next album?" One of the paparazzi asked.

"Oh yeah! Sorry. Uh," Jeff paused to laugh. "I mean, my new one just came out last month, I still need to write some songs for the next one!"

"Alright, I think that's enough questions for now. Jeffy-bear has to get home and get some rest." Sebastian said, practically dragging Jeff away from.

Once the two sat down in the limo and started heading towards Jeff's home, Jeff sighed. "Jeffy-bear? Weren't you the one who thought it'd be best to have the fans think I'm straight? So the girls would faun over me more or whatever."

Sebastian smirked. "Yeah, I did but how awesome would it be to have a secret affair with a celebrity."

Jeff chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Oh my God Seb, you're so lame. But thanks for getting me outta there."

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, yeah. You owe me. So, that Dalton kid..."

"Nick. And what about him?" Jeff asked.

"You need to get ready for that private concert!"

"Why are you so obsessed with my love life Seb!?"

"Because I've known you since we were both ten and you've only had one _girlfriend_. And you're gay! You don't even have a love life at this point! I'm trying to be a good best friend and get you laid!"

Jeff sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't think getting your friends to have sex with people, especially _teenagers_, is normal…"

"You said he was eighteen."

"Yeah, eight-_teen_. As in still needs to ask mom for permission to leave the house."

Sebastian shrugged. "Hey it doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

"I...I mean he's eighteen so I wouldn't be a pedophile or anything...and it's just one date, it's not like I'm planning on marrying the guy, right?" Jeff said, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself that it was alright. "Plus he's _really_ cute..."

Sebastian chuckled. "Then do it. It's just one date, what could go wrong?"

"A bear could fly in through the window and lop off my dick." Jeff replied, almost immediately.

"Dude...what the fuck is wrong with you?"

* * *

"Kurt!" Nick yelled, popping out of his closet. "What about this?" He asked, standing up straight so Kurt could get a better look at his outfit.

"Hmm..." Kurt stared intently at the outfit, eyes narrowing a bit, before smiling. "I like it."

"What are you talking about it makes me look like I'm ten!" Nick yelled back, running back into his closet to get a new outfit. "What's wrong with you Kurt!?" He yelled from inside the closet.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're worrying way too much about your outfit...and that's coming from me, Nick."

"Yeah, it's also coming from the guy who changed his outfit sixteen times before his first date with Blaine and then another time _during_ the date!"

"My shirt didn't match the room and I looked horrible." Kurt said, defensively.

"Whatever. How is this?" Nick asked, walking out in a white, button-down with dark blue jeans.

"Hate it." Kurt said, not even bothering to look up from his magazine.

"Fuck you, I look amazing." Nick said, going over to the mirror and fixing his hair.

"When is your date anyways?"

"In two hours." Nick said, not moving his eyes from his reflection.

Kurt nodded, grabbing Nick's phone that started buzzing. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey!" Nick said, trying to get his phone back.

Kurt pushed him away. "Oh? Okay sure, that'll be fine. He'll see you then...okay...okay, yeah...of course! Bye bye now." Kurt said, hanging up calmly before looking at Nick in a panic. "Yeah, he's on his way now. He'll be here in five minutes."

"_What_!?" Nick practically yelped out.

"Relax, you look fine."

"I look like a hot mess!" Nick yelled back, frantically trying to change his clothes. He undid the first button before hearing the doorbell ring. Nick looked at Kurt, wide-eyed and frantically. "He's here." He whispered, loudly.

"Relax, I got this." Kurt said, walking out of the room.

* * *

"Uh...hi...You're Nick's friend, right?" Jeff said, a little awkwardly. He was wearing thick rimmed sunglasses and a hood on top of his head so no one could see his bright blond hair.

"And you're early." Kurt said, shortly.

"Uh yeah, sorry 'bout that...I uh...wait, why are you here?" Jeff asked, confused a moment before getting wide-eyed. "Shit! This is the right day, right?" Jeff asked, panicking a little. "I'm horrible with dates and I didn't check my calendar today and-"

"Relax." Kurt said, cutting him off. "This is the right day, you're just early."

"Oh...Sorry, my manager changed up so me things on me and I have an interview tomorrow that I need to prep for so I came early."

"And didn't tell us until last minute." Kurt said, frowning a little.

Jeff gave Kurt a cheeky grin. "Surprises are fun."

Kurt was about to say something about how surprises aren't fun when limiting time for fashion but changed his mind. "Yeah, yeah. Come on in, Nick should be ready soon."

Jeff nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

(A.N:/ And that's it for now. Next chapter is the date :D Ha, I'll try to update soon! Also, thanks so much for all the amazing reviews!)

\o/


End file.
